Conveyor lines for bottles normally have rails positioned along opposite sides of the line in order to prevent the bottles from falling away from the moving conveyor belt. The side rails are disposed on opposite sides of the conveyor belt and the bottles travel between the fixed rails. When a conveyor line is converted to transport bottles of different size, the conventional method for adjusting the spacing of the side rails depends on the skills of the mechanics to avoid maladjustment.
Quick-change mounts for the side rails have been proposed, but the need for precise adjustment of the side rails after changing their position has made such quick-change adjustments subject to mechanic error.